Carnival Ride
by 3OfAKind
Summary: A local orphanage is going to be condemned if the Titans don't help! So, what better to do then have a carnival and cause some mischief and fun while trying to help a great cause! Many pairings, R&R!
1. Let's Have A Carnival!

Emma: So, the writing God, or whoever's in charge of inspiration, is very happy with Olivia and I this week; we not only just finished our third story in the "Mr. Right" series, but we have two new story ideas! So, this is our new story and in a quick synopsis; the Titans hear about a local orphanage that is about to be condemned and automatically jump in to help. Even though both Robin and BB have plenty of money stored away, the law states that the orphanage has to raise the money themselves so the Titans help them create a carnival to raise money and save the orphanage! So, before I give anything else away, we don't own anything! Enjoy!

Carnival Ride

Chapter 1: Let's Have Carnival!

"Have you seen this?" Raven asked her sister. She slapped a newspaper down and Nessa read the headline." They're trying to shut down Shadyside Orphanage! This is an outrage! That orphanage has been standing since I came to earth! And it was where Robin and BB started out before they were adopted! They can't just condemn it!"

"Azar above!" Nessa said reading on in the article." We have to help this orphanage!" As she said this the others entered the common area." You guys!"

The twins explained their situation and everyone agreed they wanted to help the orphanage.

"How though?" Jhon asked from beside Nessa." I mean it's not like any of us has millions of dollars just stored some- wait we do!" They all looked over at BB and Robin." Can't Green Bean or Bird Walk just donate something?"

"That would work if it was legal," Raven said from Nessa's other side. The twins held the newspaper between them and were reading up on the situation." It says her that the orphanage has three days to raise the million dollars that is owed, or the place is condemned. What if we helped raise the money?" The room gave a noise of agreement." But what could we do?"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Pick me!" AJ cried. She jumped up and down on her end of the couch and had her hand up. Robin nodded for her to speak." Let's have a Carnival!" Everyone gave her an odd look." Listen, Raven and Joy can make a haunted house, Nessa can sing for entertainment at the dining area, Robin can give self defense lessons and demonstrations!" Her British accent was high with excitement as the group listened, intent on her idea." Cyborg can build some wicked rides with Bumble Bee, Beast Boy can morph for the kids, Star and Bohusk can have a joint makeover booth; Scary movie makeup or dream makeover and the whole team can sign autographs and take donations for the cause! I mean Aqua Lad could have an aqua petting zoo, Speedy and Becca can have an archery tent, and Mas y Menos, and Aaron could have a dunk booth where Mas y Menos clown around in Spanish!"

"That's actually a good idea," Robin said with a smile," But what would you do, AJ?"

"Why what I do best, love," AJ said flipping her short spiked hair," I will have a fortune telling booth! I could give real fortunes for let's say five dollars? Then I can also read tarot, and palms, and even give readings on who their soul mate is!"

"This could work," Raven said with a faint smile. The group set to work making plans for the first ever Titan's Carnival.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Okay so really short, but basically a lead up to the actual carnival next chapter! R&R if you have any ideas for the booths and such! Or R&R just because!


	2. Show Time

**Carnival Ride**

**Chapter 2- Show Time**

"Why what I do best, love," AJ said flipping her short spiked hair," I will have a fortune telling booth! I could give real fortunes for let's say five dollars? Then I can also read tarot, and palms, and even give readings on who their soul mate is!"

"This could work," Raven said with a faint smile. The group set to work making plans for the first ever Titan's Carnival.

3

3

3

Within a days time, the Titans had completely organized and exicuted Jump's first ever carnival. 9 booths and a stage had been set up on the beach with many large, intricate, mechanical rides scattered along the coast.

"Well guys, we did it!" AJ smiled brightly at the fruits of thier labor. "I'll be damned if that orphanage is gonna be shut down now!"

"I adore your enthusiasm, Argyle." Robin began. "But it may help to clean up a bit before we open up." the small redheaded mage realized her leader was right. Each of the Titans were filthy from thier constant building.

"So we make a costume change." she shrugged casually.

"And will it hurt to grab somethin' to eat too?" Beast Boy suggested. AJ was about to protest, but was cut off by her own stomach growling.  
"I suppose a pizza is a good idea." she blushed.

3

3

3

A few hours later when everyone was clean and well fed, the Titans made thier way back to the beach, letting the crowds pour in.

"And before you girls get too cozy in your own booths, sisters," Falcon chimed from the center of the stage. Instead of her usual battle uniform, she stood in a pair of dark denim cut offs, black cowboy boots with gold embelishment, and a black rhinestone vest that opened up to reveal a lavender bikini top. Violet locks had been pulled into a ponytail with her bangs framing her face, her opal sun choker finished her look. "I'd like a little help." AJ and Swift smiled and nodded before standing on either side of the younger Roth, both wearing a similar outfit to Vanessa's. "And we could use you too, Cy!" the metal man was all too happy to oblige.

"Teen Titans, let's rock!" the three girls shouted to the crowd.

_[Cyborg]  
Greetings loved ones  
Lets take a journey_

[Falcon]  
I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be something in the water

_[AJ]  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Laying underneath the palm trees  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na to creep a little sneak peek  
(at us)_

[Swift]

_You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

[all 3]

_California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

If thier was one thing those three girls were good at, it was hyping up a crowd. As more and more civilians and tourists poured in, the other Titans proceeded to thier designated booths. Raven and Joy's haunted house was by far, one of the biggest successes. No one left the attraction without being completely horrified and disturbed. The two dark empaths grinned wickedly, letting thier powers reak havok. Joy created a large ice blue skeleton bird to greet the next group. A little blonde girl in a pink cape, a redheaded boy with a volcano on his shirt followed by a toddler in a blue onesie.

"Wait!" Raven yelled, detaining the creature with her black aura.

"Raven!" they shouted upon seeing the violet mage. She landed, embracing the kids with a slight smile.

"Uh, Rae?" Joy asked, calling back her beast. "Who are they?"

"They're sorta like my foster kids. This is Melvin, Timmy and Tommy." Raven turned to Melvin. "What are you doing here?"

"We came for the carnival." the little girl smiled brightly. Raven shook her head.  
"You shouldn't be in here. It's dangerous and too scary for children." Raven shooed the kids off towards AJ's booth and told Joy she'd be back.  
"AJ will you watch them for me?" Raven asked the small girl. AJ wore a red arabian styled outfit, almost like a genie, or Jasmine from Aladin. Red and silver with a silver circlet holding back her spikey bangs.  
"Sure they can be my little fortune minions," AJ cackled evilly. She grinned snapping her fingers so the kids wore similar outfits to her own. Raven rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend. She was about to move back to her booth when Becca grabbed her arm and dragged her up onstage with Nessa.  
"Becks-" Rae started  
"We _must_ have a Roth sister trio!" Becca pouted. "Please Rae?"  
"Fine," Raven sighed smiling. How was she supposed to come up with a song on spot? But suddenly, an idea dawned on her. She flicked her wrist towards the DJ booth backstage and her music began.

_**Raven- **__We both lie silently still  
In the dead of the night  
Although we both lie close together  
We feel miles apart inside_

**Falcon- **_Was it something I said or something I did  
Did my words not come out right  
Though I tried not to hurt you  
Though I tried  
But I guess that's why they say_

[Chorus: All 3]  
Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn

**Swift- **_Yeah it does  
I listen to our favorite song  
Playing on the radio  
Hear the DJ say loves a game of easy come and easy go  
But I wonder does he know  
Has he ever felt like this  
And I know that you'd be here right now  
If I could let you know somehow  
I guess_

[Chorus]  
Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn

Though it's been a while now  
I can still feel so much pain  
Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals  
But the scar, that scar will remain

[Solo- Raven]

I know I could saved a love that night  
If I'd known what to say  
Instead of makin' love  
We both made our separate ways

And now I hear you found somebody new  
And that I never meant that much to you  
To hear that tears me up inside  
And to see you cuts me like a knife  
I guess

[Chorus; All 3]  
Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn

**Olivia- Sorry it took soo long to update, but i hope it was worth the wait! Anyway, we dont own Teen Titans or 'California Gurls' by Katy Perry or 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn' by Miley Cyrus/Poison. R&R kiddies!**


End file.
